


Thrill of a Lifetime

by athenastark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Librarian Akaashi Keiji, M/M, Writer Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenastark/pseuds/athenastark
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is a bookworm who frequently visits a library ran by Kageyama Tobio. After Keiji takes a shift over for Tobio as a favor, he meets a cute guy who visits once to check-out Pride and Prejudice. And it all starts there.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Thrill of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> hihi, first bokuaka fic :) leave a kudos if u likeeee  
> follow me on twitter @ bokukeniro for updates

Thin, long fingers brush over the neatly organized books in the empty library. They tap on the hard covers of novels and poetry, deciding on which creation of literature to pick up. Cerulean eyes glance over the glossy covers and make their way to the soft, worn paper covers. They decide to focus on those. They tell more stories than the ones written inside - the stories of the people who laid their eyes upon them. How they read and how much they care for reading.

One book in particular has a folded corner for every other page, and it makes the nose below the cerulean eyes wrinkle. The thin fingers pick up the book and flip through. It's a book about a super powered human that has to battle alien antagonists. The mouth below the wrinkled nose softens and lifts. Must've been a child who read it and couldn't focus long enough to read more than two pages at a time.

As one might have been wondering, the thin fingers and blue eyes belong to a soon-to-be man that loves to read. He's at this library past midnight because his insomnia mocked the slightest idea of rest that passed through his mind. He's looking for a new, fresh story. One he hasn't experienced before. One that will give him the thrill of a lifetime that he'll never find again once he finishes.

The bells above the library entrance ring and it takes the man out of his trance.

"Keiji! I knew you'd be here. I saw you weren't in bed so I went to buy you the tea you asked for yesterday." Says his roommate, Tetsuro. His black hair is still tangled and frizzy. Keiji smiles and accepts the tea and asks the librarian for a cup of hot water. The two sit down at a table and stare at one another for a while. Keiji decides to speak first, "What are you doing awake? You're usually snoring by now."

Tetsuro chuckles and shrugs, "Guess your insomnia is contagious. I was just thinking of… Nothing." His dark eyes travel away from Keiji's and the man frowns at that, "What? You can tell me. I mean, if you want."

The librarian hands Keiji the cup and he dunks the teabag in the water while Tetsuro gathers his thoughts. "I've been seeing someone, and I think I fucked up. It's just- he- anytime I take him out to dinner or with a group of friends, he's gripping onto either his phone or his game thing. I confronted him about it in a shitty way, and he yelled at me. He said it was because of his anxiety or whatever. He also said… some other stuff. I don't get it, but I feel bad and I know I fucked up. What should I do?" He runs his hands through his messy hair, yelping when a finger gets caught in a tangle.

Keiji thinks, his right index finger pushing his black frames farther up his nose. His eyes wander to a specific romance novel sitting comfortably on a table. He slightly smiles, “I think I have some good advice,” he sits up straight, recounting the events in the book, “first of all, apologize. Admit that you’re ignorant on mental illnesses but would like to learn by his side. Second, this time, explain how you felt when he was on his phone. Why did you feel angry or annoyed? Then, hope it rains and kiss him romantically.” Tetsuro clicks his tongue in annoyance while Keiji chuckled to himself.

“Without the extra rain shit, you're right. Thanks. Anyways, wanna grab some pizza on the way home?” Keiji rolls his eyes at Tetsuro’s ability to quickly change the subject.

\---

Keiji lays in bed, scrolling through twitter when a notification pops up. It’s a message from the librarian, Tobio. It reads, “Hello, Keiji! I know we hardly talk outside of the library and that this is kind of weird to ask of you, but you’re one of the few people that I actually remember the name of. Could you take my place at the library today? I have something to do and don’t have any sick days left. And I’ll pay you!”

He laughs at the abruptness of the message, agreeing to cover him. Tobio thanks him.

His eyes flutter closed as he takes in the rare quietness of the shared dorm. Tetsuro is usually either snoring loudly, talking loudly, or eating loudly, so this is a great rarity of peace for Keiji. It’s been like this for a few weeks now, and he just came to the conclusion that it’s probably because of the boy that Tetsuro is seeing. He wonders how the apology went. 

A tear slips out of his eye, and it scares him. A strike of sadness splits his heart in half, shocking him like a lightning bolt. He sits up in disbelief at his own body - what the fuck? Why are you crying? He thinks back on his previous thoughts, trying to find what led him there - Ramen, Twitter, library, Tobio, Tetsuro - oh. Boyfriend. I need one.

Keiji scoffs. “I do not need one.” he says outloud, “I have my books. And… Twitter. Also, no one could compare to Jack Dawson from Titanic.” He shakes his head, "God. That was the whitest thing I've said." His eyelids flutter downwards as well as the sides of his lips. He dwells in his sadness for a minute, thinking. Where and how would he even find a guy? 

He takes a deep breath and decides to distract himself from his thoughts. Grabbing his phone and coat, he heads straight to the library to delve into a new series.

\---

Tobio isn't there when Keiji arrives, and he's kind of glad. No one else is there, and most likely no one else will come, because it's a library and its two in the afternoon. The only people who come here are the anti-social business and art majors from 10 pm to 3 am. 

He decides that for today, he is the main character, and he will blast his "dancing in the rain with Jack" playlist on the library speakers if he wants to. His nimble fingers turn the volume dial to 100 and he starts nodding his head while reading a fresh book off the shelf. His mind gets lost in the fantasy, drowning in his depressing thoughts.

The bell above the library door startles him out of his brain, causing him to jump in his seat and drop his book. He pushes his black frames back up his nose, looking up at who came in. It's a guy, and he's walking straight up to him, and Keiji is stunlocked. The guy has silver and black hair, beefy arms, kind eyes, and is over six feet. Keiji stares at his moving lips for a few seconds before realizing that he can't hear him over Lover is A Day by Cuco on 100 volume on the library speakers. 

He quickly turns the volume down and turns to him, "Sorry, what?" He asks, his face turning a dark red from the embarrassment. 

"Do you have this one book, called uhhh," the guy snaps his fingers, his face pinching with thought, "It's old, and it's about a girl whose parents make meet a rich guy, then they fall in love or something. I need it to impress this one girl." He laughs loudly, eyes squinting, and his hand rests on the back of his neck. Keiji blinks a few times, "Do you mean Pride and Prejudice?" He has to hold a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. 

The guy slightly bounces on his heels, like his brain has turned on for the first time, "Yeah! That one!" Keiji melts. This man is so ignorant, it's cute. He gets up from his stool, motioning the guy to follow him to the shelf where Pride and Prejudice sits collecting dust. The guy slaps Keiji on the back with a wide smile, grabbing the book, "Thank you so much!" 

Keiji notes that he's super loud, but it's cute. 

They head back to the counter and Keiji logs in the check-out of the book, "Ok, what's your name and number?" The guy chuckles, "We just met, but okay! I don't mind, you're cute." 

Keiji freezes, blushing. "My name is Kotaro Bokuto!" He says, then writes it down on a sheet of blank paper, beside his number. Kotaro grabs the book, heads to the door and turns around, "see you when I return this weird book!" And then he's gone.

He sits behind the counter in silence for a few minutes, thinking over what just occurred. He can't tear his eyes off of the man's name and number - Kotaro Bokuto. Keiji thinks it's beautiful, and also thinks that he's down very bad. Of course, he falls in love with the first attractive guy that interacts with him. He chuckles to himself because no one else is there to hear it, and turns the volume back up to 100.


End file.
